Taming the Wolf
by hellvic notion
Summary: After the events of Inner Wolf, Kodi is forced to adjust back to life in Nome. Now he has to deal with Nome's newfound hatred, Dusty's advances, and his relationship with his parents. However, when a old enemy presents itself, Kodi is the only one that can stop it. With unlikely allies by his side, he is going to need all the help he gets.


Balto hated hospitals. Hospitals were great for the town to keep people healthy, but also for the ever present feeling of dread. In all of Balto's years he had never been so full of that emotion. The last time he felt close to this was when the diptheria outbreak occured. Of course, it was Balto that ended up saving the day. "Just like always", Balto muttered to himself.

The events of the last few days weighed heavily on his mind. Though he had prevented the mysterious wolf's future, it may have been at the cost of his son's life. Balto shook his head of these feelings, not wanting to fear the worst. Even if Kodi did in fact survive, he would still have to face the consequences of his actions. From what Jenna told him before leaving for home was that many of the dogs in town thought that Kodi should be punished severely.

The door opened suddenly revealing Kodi's owner, Mr. Simpson. Understandably, Mr. Simpson was shocked to find out that some dogs had rescued Kodi and brought him back to Nome. He knew that dogs were intelligent animals, but he never thought they would save one of their own who was on the brink of death. Nonetheless, Mr. Simpson was grateful to have his prized dog back after he ran away. Mr. Simpson waited for a few moments before a rather old vet walked out. "Hello there, you must be Mr. Simpson", the vet greeted.

"That I am, mister", replied sticking out his arm.

"Please, call me Mr. Beck", said shaking Simpson's hand.

After a few moments of silence asked, "So how's my dog doing?"

"Well, we managed stitch him up fine but there is other things that worry me", Mr. Beck responded.

"What's wrong with him?", Mr. Simpson asked in a worried tone.

Mr. Beck sighed before saying, "He has several bruises on his body, but especially on his head. Most worrisome however, is his front right leg. Unfortunately, some blunt object smashed against it, breaking it. He can recover, but most likely his sled dog days are over."

Balto and Mr. Simpson were shocked by the news. Kodi's career had only just begun, and now it's over, just like that. "Is there any chance that he will be a sled dog again?", Mr. simpson asked.

"That is hard to say, but due to the severity of the injury I'll give him a ten percent chance he can continue being a sled dog", Mr. Beck said.

Mr. Simpson sighed before asking, "So what can I do?"

"You can keep him, if you have enough money and resources. You can sell him to a family that is willing to, but that's unlikely due to his scars", Mr. Beck deadpanned.

"What do you mean about scars", Mr, Simpson questioned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kodi received a scar across his eye from a fight with some animal", Mr. Beck responded.

"I see . . .", Mr. Simpson trailed off.

"If you can't do either, the the only option is to euthanize him", Mr. Beck said solemnly.

Balto yipped in concern and rushed over to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson was shocked by the wolfdog that he was nearly knocked over. Balto whimpered to Mr. Simpson begging him not to euthanize Kodi. Mr. Simpson realized what Balto wanted and told Mr. Beck, "I'll keep Kodi until I find a suitable owner." Mr. Beck nodded before saying, "Okay, Mr. Simpson Kodi should be able to leave tomorrow." Mr. Simpson nodded in return before heading out into the cold.

Balto however stayed stationary waiting for Mr. Beck to notice. Soon, Mr. Beck looked down and said, "You want to visit your son, don't you?" Balto barked and wagged his tail happily. "Okay, the Balto", Mr. Beck said leading Balto down the hall to Kodi's room.

Balto made his way through the rather cramped hall. He soon found his way at Kodi's room at the end of the hall. Inside, Kodi was laying on his side, away from the door. A cast had already been put on Kodi's front right leg. Silently, Balto padded in the room. "Kodi are you awake?", Balto asked his son.

Kodi carefully turned himself over in order to face his father. For the first time in days, Balto got a good look at his son. There were nicks and bruises all over, but most troubling was his face. There was a huge scar from the bridge of his nose to his right ear. "What is it dad?", Kodi questioned his father. "I wanted to know if you were alright", Balto responded.

"Even after what I did to you?", Kodi asked with tears threatening to fall.

"Of course Kodi! I will love you no matter what", Balto replied earnestly.

"Thanks dad", Kodi said to his father, wrapping his good front leg around his father. The two embraced for a long time. After a while, the two finally broke the hug. Balto, however, was still worried about what the other dogs might think of Kodi. "What about the other dogs in Nome?", Kodi asked Balto.

"I don't know, Kodi. They can forget about it and carry on, or they could decide to punish you in the old saw mill", Balto replied honestly.

Kodi nodded with understanding. He knew a lot about the old saw mill from both of his parents. Anyone caught doing something wrong would be punished in the saw mill. He gulped before asking, "Do you think they would do that?"

"I don't know, maybe if I could convince Doc and Kaltag, the other dogs would won't be able to persecute you. Even the, they both might not think that it's safe for you to be going out on your own. They may request that I or someone else to keep watch", Balto replied.

"What! You are saying that even if you manage to convince them of my innocence, that I will have to have you watching my every move", Kodi exclaimed.

"Kodi, you were with a wolfpack for almost four days. They have a perfect reason to be wary of you", Balto attempted to reason with his son.

"So, you're on their side the? Perfect! Even my own father thinks I'm an animal", Kodi replied.

"That's not what I'm saying", Balto responded.

"Yes it is! You think I'm an animal. I want you you out of my sight now!", Kodi barked at his father. Seeing no use in arguing further, Balto was forced to scamper out of his son's room and out of the vet's office as well. Kodi continued to lay there, drowning in his anger. Not only did his father still see him as an animal, the entire town did. Just as he thought things might start to go right, this happens. "Why can't I do anything right?", Kodi asked himself.


End file.
